Mega Man X
This article is about the Mega Man from the Mega Man X series. For other Mega Men, see Classic Mega Man, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE or Star Force Mega Man Mega Man X is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appeared in the 105th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Mega Man Battle Royale, where he fought against fellow Mega Men, Classic Mega Man, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. History X is the final and possibly greatest creation of the now-deceased Dr. Light, designed as the first robot to feel, think, and make decisions like any human being. In order to test his ethics and ensure he does not cause any harm to other humans, Light sealed X away; he would eventually be discovered by Dr. Cain in the year 21XX, and his design would lead to the creation of similar robots, dubbed Reploids. However, some Reploids, dubbed Mavericks would turn on their human creators, and a police force called the Maverick Hunters would be formed to stop such incidents, with X joining under the command of Sigma, alongside his new partner Zero. In time, Sigma would become Maverick himself, and it would be up to X to stop his schemes of destroying humankind. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: X * Age: Over 200 years * Height: 5'5" | 165 cm * Weight: 125.7 lbs | 57 kg * Species: Reploid * Created by Dr. Thomas Light * Eventually became a Cyber Elf & a Biometal Arsenal * X-Buster * Z-Saber * Variable Weapons System ** Projectiles *** Boomerang Cutter, Tornado Fang, Yammar, Twin Slasher, Spin Wheel, Sonic Slicer, etc. ** Explosives *** Bamboo Pandamonium, Sniper Missile, Blast Hornet, Homing Torpedo, etc. ** Elemental Weapons *** Storm Tornado, Frost Tower, Triad Thunder, Double Cyclone, Meteor Rain, etc. ** Barriers *** Gaea Shield, Crystal Wall, Guard Shell, etc. ** Miscellaneous *** Magma Blade, Strike Chain, Rising Fire, Gravity Well, Dark Hold, Soul Body, Hadoken, Shoryuken, etc. * Ultimate Armor ** Reduces damage by 50% ** Unlimited special weapon ammo ** Flight ** Unlimited Nova Strikes * Mother Elf Feats * Dodged Optic Sunflower's lasers * Restored entire body from his core * Erased the Sigma Virus worldwide * Beat General, who stopped a planet-destroying beam * Scales to Zero * Channeled energy worth 9 teratons of TNT * Defeated Sigma, Lumine, Zero, Omega Leon Kennedy VS Frank West X appeared as one of the outfit options Frank West was scrolling through from a video game arcade machine in his fight against Leon S. Kennedy. Frank uses his X-Buster to shoot at Leon, which blasts through a few zombies before it got blocked by Leon. The outfit isn't seen again after Frank is blown into a store by one of Leon's grenades. DBX X appeared in the Season 2 Premiere of DBX, where he fought against Iron Man from Marvel Comics and won. Gallery Mega Man X (MMX Sprite).png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Mega Man X (PXZ Sprite).png|Sprite used in DBX Ultimate_Armor_Boss.png|X in his Ultimate Armor used in DEATH BATTLE! 8CF7F82D-8E91-41CD-8C31-FF85AA16220B.png|X in his Ultimate Armor used in DBX MegamanUltimate ArmorX.png|Ultimate Armor X1ChargeShot.jpg|X-Buster BoomerangCutter.jpg|Boomerang Cutter RXC097.png|Tornado Fang MMX6-YammarOption.png|Yammar MMX4-TwinSlasher2.jpg|Twin Slasher MMX2-SpinWheel.jpg|Spin Wheel MMX2_Sonic_Slicer.png|Sonic Slicer XSniperMissile.png|Sniper Missile HomingTorpedo.jpg|Homing Torpedo StormTornado.jpg|Storm Tornado MMX4-FrostTower.png|Frost Tower RXC095.png|Triad Thunder MMX4-DoubleCyclone.png|Double Cyclone MMX6-MeteorRain.png|Meteor Rain XGaeaShield.png|Gaea Shield CrystalWall.png|Crystal Wall MMX6-GuardShell.png|Guard Shell MMX6-MagmaBlade.png|Magma Blade MMX2-StrikeChain.png|Strike Chain MMX4-RisingFire.png|Rising Fire RXC093.png|Gravity Well MMX5-DarkHold.png|Dark Hold MMX4-SoulBody.png|Soul Body X1Capsule.png|Performing a Hadoken X2Capsule.png|Performing a Shoryuken Mmx03.jpg|X wielding the Z-Saber DarkElf.jpg|Mother Elf/Dark Elf Trivia * X and three of his opponents are the 22nd to 25th Capcom characters to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West and Sigma. ** He and two of his opponents are the 15th to 17th Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog, Vergil, Frank West, and Sigma. ** He and three of his opponents are the fifth to eighth Mega Man characters to appear, after Dr. Wily, Mega Man, Zero and Sigma. *** He is also the third to come from the Mega Man X series, after Zero and Sigma. * X and three of his opponents are the 11th to 14th characters to fight against a returning combatant, after Zitz, Captain America, Agumon, Mewtwo, Pinkie Pie, Zero, Thor, Wonder Woman, Black Panther and Jin Kazama, and with the next five being Shazam, Akane Yashiro, Dracula, Leonardo and Red Ranger. * Though X lost in his fight, he was highly successful in killing the Classic Mega Man and Volnutt by accident, before being possessed by Star Force Mega Man and then later being disintegrated by MegaMan.EXE. References * Mega Man X on Wikipedia * Mega Man X on the Mega Man Knowledge Base Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Light Users Category:Capcom Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:DBX Victor Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Metal Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:Flying combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Poison Users Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Deceased Combatants Category:Super Mode Users